A Kiss from the Innocent
by xshattered wingsx
Summary: EdxRoy it's not going tobe rally graphic at all. Anyways Ed and Roy both have acrush on each other and you get to see what happens between them.Lots of fluff It might be a little whhile between updates, so be warned...


A Kiss From the Innocent

Another EdxRoy story. Sorry.. Heh. Anyways, this is yaoi again. Flamers are also welcome to review this, (really, it's not really my decision to censor what people write about my story) Anyways, it's basically R for sex.. Though language may play a part in the rating too.. I'm still not sure if I'll make it really deep into the sex parts and stuff, but just tobe safe, I'm keeping it on M for now...Hmm. Be prepared for major amounts of fluff later on tho lol... Anyways, hope you like it!

Full Metal Alchemist and all the characters do not belong to me... too bad though...

* * *

Ed Stood In Roy Mustang's office. He had his head tilted towards the ground, staring at his two fidgety feet. He was nervous and so afraid that if he looked up at Mustang he would begin blushing. So he just stared intently at his feet and hoped that Roy didn't notice how uncomfortable he was.

"So you have the report?" Roy asked, oblivious to Ed's nervous state. He was engrossed in reading a piece of paper that he held in his hand. As he neared the end, Ed looked up at him. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks but hurriedly pushed away the obvious feeling of nervousness. He couldn't stand having so little control over his emotions.

"Y-Yes, the whole town seems to be rushing downhill faster than we thought at first. Practically everyday there's a murder, sometimes more than one. Everyday there's numerous reports of theft. Everyday there are more and more people admitted into hospitals- and many hospitals are so dirty and run down that many people are actually dying from disease. And that's just the start. The whole town is a complete mess." Ed felt bad that he had to give out such bad news to Roy, but at least he had managed to get through the report without really messing anything up. He heard the older man sigh. Roy ran his fingers through his raven black hair.

"Damn. We've tried so hard to help." He muttered under his breath, lightly banging his fist on the desk in anger. "You're dismissed... I suppose there's nothing we can do about that damn town."

"Yes, I suppose there isn't," Ed whispered as he leaned forward a bit. "I wish I could have given you some good news, but there really isn't much."

Mustang slowly stood up from his chair, walked over to Ed, and held him in his arms as a "friendly" embrace. But to Ed it was so much more.

"Thanks for caring," Mustang whispered as he stood up, "No body really cares about anything like that anymore. I'm just losing my charm, I suppose" Mustang sighed, and suddenly seemed to be snapped back into reality.

"Y-y-you may go now!" He practically yelled, but still with only fear slipping into his voice. No anger could be found. But Ed freaked out about that and rushed out of the room and into the hall, slamming the door behind him.

Why did he suddenly have the idea to embrace Ed? Mustang thought, not entirely confused about the idea of hugging Ed.

"No, I-I just can't be" Roy exhaled. But he knew he was. Roy closed his eyes and burried he face in his hands- he was in love with Ed!

Ed leaned against the out side of Mustang's door. He was hardly breathing from embarrassment. Mustang had, had hugged him. Mustang had walked up to Ed and taken him in his strong, hard, perfect, warm, - Ed cut those thoughts off. he couldn't think about the colonel like that. He was almost double Ed's age! But he just couldn't stop.

Ed took one step away from the door when all of a sudden, the door swung open and smashed Ed into the wall!

"Ouch," Ed said painfully from behind the door.

Mustang, suddenly noticing what he had smashed the door into, pulled it away from the wall and gave Ed a nervous smile.

"Sorry there... but, uh... Oh Lordy. Never mind" Mustang stumbled over what he wanted to say and instead settled for another smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's no problem" Ed breathed. Oh god, he was so hot when he smiled. Ed looked down and his eyes widened in horror at what he saw happening in the middle of so many people! (Ed! Control yourself!)

"I-I got to go!" Ed screamed as he somehow managed to walk down the hall in an awkward stance. He was going down the hall pretty fast, dodging people this way and that. As he neared the end of the hall, he looked back at Mustang, who was still watching him, an odd crooked smile plastered on his face.

"Aagh!" Ed yelled as he slammed into someone, both of them falling to the floor "Watch where you're going!" Ed yelled.

"Sorry I didn't see you there," the other guy said nervously.

"Wwwhhhhaaaattttt!" Ed screamed, "Who are you calling a little pip squeak you wouldn't even be able to see if-" Ed continued screaming and jumping up and down violently around the man, his arms flailing all around his head.

Mustang then let a full smile show on his face as he watched Ed scream at the man on the floor. Ed- oh Ed, so innocent and perfect in every way. And that metal arm, oh god, that made him so much more perfect, so much hotter, so much sexier as he was laying on Roy's bed...

Quickly the smile vanished from Mustang's face. How could he think of such horrible things to do to him? He was so much- smaller than him. So much younger. It wasn't even legal!

"Oh, damn..." Roy muttered as he walked into his office and closed the door behind him, Ed's screams still reverberating through the hall.

* * *

Damn! Why do all my chapters turn out short! I really tried to write this and make it long, but it really didn't work out too well. Anyways, I'd appreciate reviews and I'll try to write more really soon! An I'm just saying now, if you want lots of really.. uh... in detail yaoi, im not positive yet if I'm going to make this go really in detail. 


End file.
